Friends and Cafeterias
by Always irritated
Summary: AU In which Alejandra and Ivana hate Gillian for taking away their Mattie. Few Fem! characters


**Warning: 'Cause I'm a sucker for PruCan and Jealous!Russia and Cuba XD**

**I'd actually written this awhile ago, but never got around to typing it on the computer _(Though it sucks 'cause I lost my journal with the original story in it ;A; So I'm actually writin' this from memory )_**

A Cuban and Russian stared angrily at their best friend sitting with a weird Albino _freak_.

"Why does Mattie have to sit with her?" The Cuban asked the Russian who was sending death glares towards the self proclaimed Prussian girl.

"I do not know" She mumbled, her only friend had blown them off from eating lunch with them for the past two months.

It effected the Russian a lot, as the Canadian had been the first to befriend her after his idiotic American sister had spread around Rumors of her.

And the Cuban, had mostly been the same.

Except the American had knocked her Ice Cream out of her hands during Lunch.

Both hated two things, Mattie's American sister _and _that Prussian.

Both were filled with an unimaginable hate for the Prussian.

Ivana started to kol and Alejandra ate her ice cream with anger.

"Who pissed in y'lls cereal this morning?" The two angry girls looked up at the annoying American who was staring at them with absolute humor.

"Go annoy your Brit _American " _The Cuban snapped at the blonde.

"Artie's in the nurses office gettin' some pain killers " Her face showed just barely a hint of annoyance " So I came back here to annoy Mattie...but he's with that damn Prussian" She flopped down on one of the unoccupied chairs and pouted, slouching.

The two other girls sent a glare of hate towards The American and Prussian.

"So, all three of us...hate Gillian, Da?" The Russian tilted her head cutely _(Had she not been Kol'ing, Yao would have come over to say Hi )_.

"Seems so" The Cuban forced a spoon full of Vanilla Ice cream into her mouth.

The three sent terrifying glares towards the Albino girl.

A glare that even sent the tough Swedish girl, Susanna, into fear.

Though at that moment, a poor young Italian walked passed them and into the line of fire.

"! I SURREDNER!" He managed to pull out a white flag and started waving it frantically.

"Like a true Italian " Almost everyone had though in their head as a blushing blonde German girl started dragging the Brunette way by the back of his collard shirt.

/

The American sighed and slammed her head on the Cafeteria table.

"Maaaaaaaaaaatie~~ Needs to talk tooooo meeeee~~" She whined, her arms out on the table.

"Молчи, ты американский глупый" The Russian glared at her.

"I don't speak commie" Amelia mumbled.

"What was that, whore?" The aura turned darker.

"You heard me bitch!"

The two stood up, both managing to somehow bare weapons.

A shovel for the Russian, and a baseball bat for the America.

A spark of electricity flew between the two.

That was until...

" Biiiig siiiiister~ " The Russian froze and looked behind her slowly.

Her younger brother, Nathaniel, ran towards her.

The Russian then proceeded to do what she always did.

Run.

/

The Cuban continued to eat her delicious ice cream while Ivana was chased around the cafeteria by Nathaniel.

She paid absolutely no attention to them...well maybe when Nathaniel tripped and landed on the little Latvian girls lap.

Oh how funny it was to see the shy girl screech and run off and watch her Estonian and Lithuanian brothers run after her.

/

Matthew smiled shyly as the Prussian kissed his cheek.

"Ich liebe dich, Birdie~"

"Je t'aime aussi, Gillian" He blushed softly.

"Though, your friends are crazy as fuck"

"I know..."

**Yay.**

**As you can see, I added quite possibly most of my favorite pairings~ (UsUk, PruCan, Belat and maybe RoChu and GerIta~ )**

**Russian- "Shut up you stupid American " (I'm one hundred percent that's not right ._. )**

**German: "I love you"**

**French: "I love you too"**

**Sorry, this would have been out sooner but Christmas and Wisdom teeth have decided to make my two weeks of Winter break hell V_V**

**anyway, I hope y'all liked this :3**


End file.
